We Used To Be Friends
by Frenglish Is Not A Language
Summary: She didn’t go to many clubs, mainly because she didn’t really have time to listen to music but for some reason she was in a club


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or NCIS

Fandom: NCIS

Pairing: Abby/Kate

Rating: like PG-13 I guess

Summary: She didn't go to many clubs, mainly because she didn't really have time to listen to music but for some reason she was in a club.

Spoiler or Other Information: None

AN: hopefully there should be some more chapters to this if I get the time to write them. Enjoy.

* * *

She didn't go to many clubs, mainly because she didn't really have time to listen to music but for some reason she was in a club. On top of that it was a heavy metal club and she could barely make out the lyrics to some of the songs that were being blasted through the speakers next to her.

In fact she knew the reason she was there but and at the moment she was really wishing she weren't, to say she looked out of place was an understatement. It was Abby's fault; well that's what she kept telling herself anyway. They had been happily talking in her lab when the subject of music came up and Kate could honestly say she was slightly embarrassed that she hadn't heard of any of the bands Abby had mentioned.

So here she was, attempting to dance to something that could probably pass as noise in stead of music. She looked up and found that her breath was suddenly coming out in short gasps as she watched Abby dance. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Abby that Kate had suddenly stopped and she decided to have some fun with her friend's new found fascination with her dancing.

With out saying a word she closed the remaining distance between them and held on to Kate's hips as she started to sway to the music beating in the background. She felt Kate's sudden intake of breath at being so close to Abby and could clearly see the Goosebumps that had broken out on Kate neck. She was surprised by her reaction and had never really thought that Kate was attracted to her, how wrong could she be.

Leaning over so that her lips touched Kate's neck she quietly whispered in Kate's ear. "I hope your having a good time." Without answering Kate slowly pulled away from Abby so she could see her friends face, it was then that she realized just how close they were.

It was something that she had wanted to do for a very long time but she never actually thought that it would happen, but it did. There she was kissing one of her very close friends in the least friendly like way. She didn't know what came over her one minute she was trying desperately not to push her against the wall and kiss her and the next she was actually doing it.

Her mind went blank and all she could concentrate on was how good this felt. She felt Abby's tongue run along her bottom lip, begging for entrance and Kate was more than willing to except. Her hands were buried in Abby's hair and she could feel Abby hands slowly caressing her back.

Kate's head was getting light and she knew it was through lack of oxygen, reluctantly she pulled away gently pulling on Abby's bottom lip as she did, hopefully insinuating that there was more to come. It didn't take long for Abby to latch onto Kate's neck as she began to kiss her pulse point. She knew there was going to be a mark there in the morning but at the moment it was totally worth it.

She was totally lost in a sea of passion and she hadn't even realized that Abby had changed their positions so that her back was currently against the wall. Neither of them were aware that they were still in the club but its was just luck that no one was looking at them as Abby's hand was currently in a very sensitive place,

A cry of pleasure left Kate's lips as she felt Abby's hand move over the thin material of her bra. It was then that Abby pulled her lips away from Kate's neck to look into her eyes. Abby had been known to walk on both sides so to speak but she didn't know if it was Kate's first time and if she wanted it to be in a club she had never been to with a rather appropriate song blasting over the crowd.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Kate's eyes flew open and Abby got the sinking feeling that she had changed her mind. The words that came from Kate's mouth were something that neither would forget. "Oh God Abby …don't stop….never stop" with a sly smile Abby pulled Kate back into another mind blowing kiss.

She could feel Abby's breath on her neck and she unconsciously parted her legs so that Abby could finish what she had started. Without hesitating Abby slipped her thigh between Kate's legs and began to grind against her clit. She couldn't help but grin when she heard Kate moan into her ear. Taking that as encouragement she began her decent to the top of Kate's jeans to find that Kate was having difficulty standing when she moved her body away slightly to undo the top few buttons.

It wasn't long before Abby had pulled Kate's jeans apart and her hand slid inside to find Kate panties. Kate had never felt so exposed and so safe at the same time, she knew Abby would never hurt her and it only added to the overwhelming feeling she was experiencing at that moment. All coherent thoughts left Kate's mind when she suddenly felt Abby's fingers slip under the thin material of her panties making Kate quiver in anticipation.

"Kate…are you sure you want to do this here?" Abby's voice cut though the fog in her brain like a knife and she suddenly remembered where she was and what she was about to do. " I…." she was so thrown by the question that she couldn't answer, her brain froze and all she could think about was where Abby's hand was at that moment and what it could be doing.

Before she could protest Abby slid her hand back out from Kate's jeans and moved away from the wall they were currently occupying. "Kate….Oh God im sorry…I didn't mean….look if you didn't want to….I have to go." She didn't even try to move, she knew it would end with her a heap on the floor, her legs weren't strong enough to hold her. She had barely blinked and Abby was gone, she thought that she was safe with Abby or maybe she just hoped it more than anything.

She was dreading the next day at work, no dread was putting it mildly but she couldn't think of any other way to say it. She had never wanted someone so much in her entire life and then as fast as it had happened it was gone. She didn't understand any of it and it was all to confusing for her to even try and think about it.


End file.
